Autumn Love
by RidhaandBri
Summary: I've loved Link since forever began, but never worked up the courage to tell him how I feel. When he asks me to dance with him at the Fall Festival, my heart is thrown into a frenzy. But when a certain, bullying elf gets a little jealous, what will become of my night? Oneshot.


**Autumn Love**

I woke up, finding the sun's rays in the tree house. Autumn's fresh and crisp breeze blew through the window. I stretch and got out of bed, ready to start the day. I walk over to the window and look outside. The elves of Kokiri Forest were getting ready for the Fall Harvest and the Fall Festival. I see Saria outside, helping some of the elves. The other elves were dressed in their autumn tunics and putting up decorations or picking vegetables for the harvest. It wasn't until I saw him. He was tall and well-built, he was in his red tunic, his stoic features contrasting with the merry elves. His hair, a soft blonde, his eyes, an ocean blue, his skin, touched by the sun's golden glow. He was Hyrule's savior.

I run back to the mirror and fix myself up. I've loved him for a while but I'm not sure if he loves me back. He has many friends even though he's quiet and many girls have fallen for him. But I wonder if he'll ever love me. I look back outside and see him with Navi, his fairy. She was conversing with him about the festival but all he gave her was a nod. She gets angry, "Why are you giving me a nod?! TELL ME!" I giggled at Navi's exclamation. I hear another voice calling, "Yoo-hooo! Brielle! C'mon down!" I see Saria waving at me. Her short green hair pulled back in an alice-band, her green clothes had a hint of fall colors. Saria was my best friend. I raced down and greeted her.

I asked, "How are you?" She replied, "Never been better! Although, Navi seems angry."

We heard Navi exclaim, "Being tight-lipped is something to be ashamed of!" Link sighed and walked away. She screamed, "HEY! HEYYY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! HELLLLOOOOO!"

Link walked over to Saria and me and gave a small greeting. "Hello..."

Saria replied, "Mornin', Link."

I said, "G-good morning."

Saria elbowed me and gave me an encouraging look. Then, Navi flew over. "Oh, so you talk to them but you don't talk to me?!"

Link gave her a look and she started to argue. Saria gave me a wince and I returned it. Link just nodded nonchalantly.

Saria said, "Let's leave or else she's gonna get angry at us."

I said, "Yeah, she scares me sometimes." We then left Link and Navi to their (well, Navi's) argument.

I started, "Hey, Saria?"

She asked, "Yeah, what's wrong?"

I asked, "Should I tell him? Because I don't know if he'll like me back..."

Saria said, "Who knows? Maybe he'll like you back. What could go wrong?" I half-smiled.

I actually envy Saria. She's so calm about things like this. I wish I was like that. I even envy Navi. She spends so much time with Link and was sent to save Hyrule with him. Even he fell for many girls, like Princess Zelda. I wish I was in her shoes.

I asked, "Are you sure he'll love me?"

She chuckled. "Brielle, of course he'll love you. Okay, maybe he loved a few others and they weren't _The One,_ but maybe you are." I hoped I was the one for Link.

I started to help Saria with the decorations but eighty percent of my mind was on Link. Oh, how I hoped I could be the one to be held by him. I hoped he would care for me, love me, kiss me.

But then, Mido, the "bully" elf, interrupted our work. He said in a way that tried to sound seductive, "Hello, Brielle."

I rolled my eyes and asked, "What, Mido?"

He started to grope at my waist. I said, "What the-!"

Saria said, "Leave her alone! You pervert!"

Mido said, "Sweet Saria, sweet, sweet Saria. Are you jealous?"

She said, "What you did countless times to me, I'm not letting you do to her!"

Then, Link asked, "What's going on...?"

Mido said, "She and I are having a moment."

I said, "Eww! Get away! Pervert!"

Link said calmly yet firmly, "Let go of her...now." Mido gave him a dirty look and walked away.

Saria said, "Okayyy...well, byyyyeeee!"

I thought, _Saria! What are you...? Wait! Don't leave me!_ But she was gone before I knew it.

Then, I looked at Link and Navi (who was really angry) and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I said, "Uh... Th-thank you."

Link gave his rare smile and said, "Don't thank me..."

It then turned to awkward silence.

Link was the first to break the silence: "Um...would you like to dance with me at the Fall Festival?"

I couldn't believe he asked me! I said, "Yes! Yes, I will."

He replied, "Then see you tonight..."

I gasped lightly and headed home to pick out a dress. To my surprise, Saria was there. She said, "I saw the whole thing! Link is going to love you!"

I said, "I can't believe it either! But I need help picking out a dress."

Saria laughed. "That's why you have me! It's time for a makeover!"

We went inside and Saria forced me to sit in front of the mirror while she looked through my wardrobe. She said, "You never wore this before!"  
I looked to see a sparkling red dress with an orange waist. That dress was for special occasions but I never had time to wear it before. She forced me into the dress and applied a healthy-looking on my cheeks and red lipstick to my lips. She even added a brown leaf to my hair.

Saria wore a green dress, of course, with a hint of orange and brown to it. She giggled, "Link will love you so much!" We went outside and saw Forrest, Saria's boyfriend. He had brown hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and his tunic matched Saria's dress. He waved and Saria ran over to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. I smiled and said, "I'll be looking for Link now."

Saria said, winking, "Go for it!"

I smiled and looked in the crowd for Link. All I saw were elves in shades of red, orange, green, yellow, or brown. But no Link. I started to walk but felt a tap on my shoulder. I jolted and turned to see Link behind me and a very impatient Navi on his shoulder.

I said, "Great Hyrule! Don't scare me like that!"

Link gave a quiet apology and Navi complained, "It was just a tap on the shoulder! Get a hold of yourself!"

Link gave her a look as if saying, "Why do I have to put up with you?"

Navi rolled her eyes and said, "I'll go now!" She flew away, leaving Link and me to our thoughts. I looked at him and saw his eyes slightly widen and his tongue ran over his looked like pure desire. The music started and I interrupted his reverie: "Um...let's dance."

He gave a nod and we headed for the dancing square. My back was soon to his chest and I could feel his heart beating. That only made my heart beat faster! His hands were on my waist and I felt his breath on my neck.

And we started dancing.

I was afraid I was going to lose it and I heard him whisper in my ear, "Brielle...I was wondering if..."

I gasped. Not at what Link was saying, but rather at Mido looking at us on the dance floor.

Link continued, "Do you want to..." But Mido interrupted him. He was on the stage screaming, "HEY! LOOK AT THE NUMBER ONE COUPLE!"

The stage lights shone on Link and me. Everyone looked at us and the music drowned away. I turned around and saw Link blushing. I looked to the direction of Forrest and Saria. Saria had her hand to her mouth, shocked. Forrest shook his head and looked ticked off. I felt tears run down my cheeks and I ran away.

I ran to my house only to find Saria and Forrest there. Saria gave me a comforting hug and Forrest patted my shoulder. Saria said, "It's okay."

Forrest said, "I'm so pissed off!"

I cried, "He must hate me!"

Saria said, "No, he was embarrassed too."

Forrest ran over to Link. They've been friends for a while now. Navi, on the other hand, was screaming at Link, "I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!"

Forrest said, "What happened?" Link was calmly talking.

Forrest replied, "You should have killed him while you had the chance!" He turned to Saria. "Let's find Mido. Navi, you take Link home." He then turned to me. "Brielle, get some rest." So much for my night.

I went inside the house, put on some comfortable clothes, and washed my makeup off. This was the worst night of my life! I climbed into bed and had no thoughts except about how much Link must hate me right now. Tears ran down my cheeks and splatted on my pillow.

I whispered, "Why did this happen?"

It wasn't until I heard a voice.

He said, "What happened, sweet?"

I got up and said, "S-stay away!"

He cackled and started to tackle me. I screamed and called out, "HELP! HELP! SARIA! FORREST! LINK! ANYONE!" He pushed me onto the bed and I knew I was done for.

It wasn't until I saw a figure behind him. He took Mido by his hair, pulling his hat off, and began to punch and kick him. Mido cried, "Okay! Okay! I'll stay away!" He ran away and the figure turned to me.

He got closer...and closer...and closer...and I saw Link.

He asked, "Are you okay...?"

I nodded and he pulled me into his arms. His face was still visible in the dark. His soft blonde hair, his big blue eyes, his rare, warm smile.

He whispered, "I never want to lose you..."

He continued, "...Because..._I love you_."

I breathed, "I love you too..."

He looked into my eyes and pressed his lips to mine. They were so soft and chaste. I kissed him back and we fell onto the bed.

That night, we got closer, whispered sweet things and filled our lips with soft kisses.


End file.
